<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A fortuitous encounter by Minnye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430559">A fortuitous encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnye/pseuds/Minnye'>Minnye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gay John Laurens, Historical Inaccuracy, Homophobic Henry Laurens, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mutually Unrequited, Not Actually Unrequited Love, References to Suicide, Supportive Angelica Schuyler, Supportive George Washington, Unrequited Love, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnye/pseuds/Minnye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It surprises me to found you here, so far from the festivities,” he commented coming to lean on the rail beside her.</p><p>′Not as much as it surprises me to see you here, but as they say, those who suffer from the same are bound to encounter each other.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens &amp; Angelica Schuyler, John Laurens/George Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John took a ship. The alcohol was warm, and it burned his throat when he swallowed, drawing a path of fire down his chest to his stomach. The physical pain had always helped him focus so he drank again, watching Alex smile, hugging his new wife, happy as any man should be on his wedding day. </p><p>He had been hiding all night, brooding on dark corners, avoiding anyone that tried to talk to him. He only had to make it until midnight, then it would be polite to leave, more so for the soldiers. They didn’t have much time before having to return to headquarters. </p><p>“Oh, mon amie.” </p><p>He didn´t look at him. Lafayette was one of the lucky ones. He didn´t want to see the pity on his eyes. </p><p>John sighed. There had been a time when he thought it would work. In the beginning, when they had become friends so fast that it almost seemed like they would never be able to live without each other again. When the psychical contact had been continuous and affectionate. It had seemed like they flirted shamelessly. At those times, John had had the feeling that everyone could see the love in his face, hidden between his freckles, on how he looked at Alexander. </p><p>He drank again and his head began to spin. He should have gone to him and… He didn´t know. Begged him. Begged him to love him as much as he loved Alexander. He should have kissed him in one of those nights they were so drunk that they felt in bed together, too tired for any of them to leave to their tent. But he had doubted. Luck had never been on his side, much less on heart matters.<br/>
Lafayette put an arm around his shoulders, tucking him to his side and John felt himself melting against him. Lafayette had always been there for him. Even now, when he should be celebrating, he was instead trying to comfort him. </p><p>“Here comes the groom,” he whispered in his ear.</p><p>Hercules appeared then on his other side. A warm feeling started spreading through his chest between the pain and the numbness of the alcohol. He had good friends. The best. </p><p>“Laurens!” exclaimed the man of the moment. He had a glorious smile on his face. All teeth and happiness, like the sun was shining through him.  “I haven′t seen you all night. For a moment I feared you had already left.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t dare leave without saying goodbye to the happy couple.”</p><p>The smile felt strained on his face, but he kept it there while his friends talked around him. Hercules sneaked an arm behind his back, sustaining him and touching Lafayette′s side discretely. John sometimes though if having the love of your life so close and yet so far wasn′t worst. Life was unfair.</p><p>“John are you okay?” asked Hamilton suddenly.</p><p>He must have been silent for too long, but he was just so dam beautiful. He felt the impulse of putting behind his ear a stray lock that was falling against his cheek. </p><p>“Just fine,” he said smiling again. His friends all frowned, Lafayette tightening his hold. “Actually,” he amended, “I′ve had too much to drink. I think I′m going to head out for a bit. Clear my head.”</p><p>“I′ll go with you,” offered Hamilton immediately.</p><p>“Please, don′t. I can′t be seen snatching the groom at his own wedding. What would people say?” </p><p>He smiled again and Alexander smiled tentatively back. Still not convinced completely. </p><p>“I′ll go,” said Lafayette. “Someone has to make sure you come back in one piece.” </p><p>Hercules nodded too. He moved his arm, getting closer to John, and his hand landed properly on Lafayette′s back. Between them he had always felt small, he was short, there was no point in denying it, but in that moment, hiding their love behind his back, he felt even smaller. And so alone. He felt nauseous. </p><p>“I′ll go alone. I don′t want to stop any of you from celebrating.”</p><p>“I′ll be fine,” he added at the dubious stares of his companions. “I′ve survived numerous battles, I′m sure I can survive the garden.”</p><p>“Not for trying,” murmured Lafayette.</p><p>John turned to look at him, confused, but Lafayette was already disentangling himself from both him and Hercules. There was a sudden tension in the air. Hamilton had his jaw set; Hercules was playing with the seam of his jacket, and John decided that he didn′t have enough energy to deal with whatever was happening.</p><p>“I′ll see you later.”</p><p>“Be careful,” answered Hercules.</p><p>When he stepped outside the gardens were empty, he couldn′t see anyone at least, and in the solitude of the night with only the moon as a witness, he finally relaxed. Inside was too much, there was no escape from the reality of the situation, but out there he could forget for a moment, imagine he could come back an Alexander would be there with a bottle of whiskey and a deck of cards waiting for him.</p><p>Slowly he started walking, losing himself between the trees and the bushes, letting the path guided him deeper, until the house was just a blur of light at his back. At his right, a garden gazebo appeared, his white wood glowing faintly under the moonlight and inside it, leaning on the rail, a woman. </p><p>Curious, John got closer. She didn′t turned to look at him until he stepped on the stairs, even if the crunch of his steps should have given him away much sooner. He recognized her immediately. Angelica Schuyler, the oldest sister of the bride.</p><p>“John Laurens, am I right?”</p><p>“The one and only,” he answered inclining himself slightly. “I don′t think we have been introduced, Ms. Schuyler.”</p><p>“We haven′t. It′s a pleasure to meet you finally. Alexander speaks highly of you.”</p><p>“That, I can doubt.”</p><p>He liked her. They both smiled.</p><p>“It surprises me to found you here, so far from the festivities,” he commented coming to lean in the rail beside her.</p><p>′Not as much as it surprises me to see you here, but as they say, those who suffer from the same are bound to encounter each other.”</p><p>“I′m not sure what you mean,” he answered carefully.</p><p>To be discovered so easily even by those who didn′t know him… Had he been so evident? Could anyone that observed him for long enough see what he was hiding? He will himself to relax, turning his gaze to the stars just as she had been doing minutes before. Whatever it was, it was too late. She knew. He was done for. Be permitted to immolate himself on the next battle will be the highest mercy he would receive, and only if his father felt indulgent.</p><p>“Are you not?” she smiled, this time sadly. Her hand came to rest on his shoulder carefully like she was trying to reassure him. “There′s nothing wrong in loving another person. No matter who they are.”</p><p>The sudden swell of emotions that came to him threatened to overwhelm him, traitorous tears coming to his eyes which he tried to hide rubbing his faces harshly with his hands. No one, ever, had said something like that to him. Not even Hercules or Lafayette. </p><p>“I′m sorry,” said Angelica, the smile erased completely from his mouth. “I didn′t meant- “</p><p>“No, no, please. Don′t apologize. It′s just… No one has ever said… I′m sorry.  I should be the one apologizing.”</p><p>“It′s been a long night for both of us, you shouldn’t apologize either.”</p><p>Her hand came back to his shoulder in silent support while he reined himself in. When his eyes were once again dry, she took his arm.</p><p>“We should come back to the party. People will start asking where we are.”</p><p>“I don′t care about people.”</p><p>“Me neither. But I′m sure that my father and sister will be starting to get worried. Your friends too.”</p><p>Sighing he let her guide him out of the gazebo and back to the path. Looking at the house in dread they walked in silence for a few minutes, until a confession, whispered and raw, broke it.</p><p>“It hurts, doesn′t it? Seeing them together?”</p><p>“More than anything I′ve ever feel,” he answered. Equally soft, and just as hurt.</p><p>When they arrived, joined by the arm, numerous glances felt on them, Lafayette′s and Hercules′ among them. Ignoring both of them, John turned to his companion.</p><p>“May I have this dance?”</p><p>She smiled, taking the hand he had stretch at her. Walking to the center of the ballroom, John took her on his arms, starting to guide her through the motions, both of them so fluent that it was almost automatic. </p><p>“You are very good at this,” said Angelica after a twirl. “It′s been really long since the last time I had so much fun dancing.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he said smiling. It felt like the first time he had smiled for real all night. “You are also very good.”</p><p>She made her twirl again and took her above his head following everyone else. When she was again on his arms, he looked above her shoulder, noticing the stares that were fixed on them.</p><p>“I think were going to give something to talk about,” he said almost laughing. </p><p>“And you find it funny?” </p><p>“A bit. Rumors of me being with a woman? I wish they reach my father’s ears.”</p><p>“I′m sorry,” she said understandingly. </p><p>He didn′t answer, but his smile was gone for a while.</p><p>After the song had ended, Alexander and his wife found them on the dance floor. John felt his heart start thundering on his chest, the pain returning with a vengeance. Angelica′s hand tightened on his arm almost painfully. </p><p>“May I have this dance?” Alexander asked stretching his hand to Angelica. </p><p>“If my companion doesn′t mind?” she answered looking at John. </p><p>He shook his head slightly and Angelica let go of his arm slowly, taking Alexander′s hand. Soon they had disappeared amongst the people. </p><p>“I suppose that left us?”</p><p>Eliza took his hand with a smile. John alarms started ringing. </p><p>It was the first time he was alone with the bride and he wasn′t sure how to act. It wasn′t that he had anything against her but being with the woman that had taken Alexander from him made him feel… Out of balance. A part of him felt like he should hate her, the other part told him that he could never hate something so precious to Alexander.</p><p>“I didn′t know you had met my sister,” she said interrupting his thoughts.</p><p>“I didn′t. We encountered each other while I was in the gardens. They are beautiful at this time of the year.”</p><p>“Our gardener is a very talented man.”</p><p>Feeling like he had dodged a bullet John kept guiding her through the dance. He could see that Alexander and Angelica had already stopped and where talking at the edge of the dancefloor. It didn′t surprised him. Alexander had never been too prone to dancing. </p><p>“I feel like my question might be a bit indiscreet but, what are your thoughts on my sister?”</p><p>“A good woman,” answered John carefully. “Strong and confident. Hamilton speaks highly of her.”</p><p>“You are right. She is also very cultured. I′m sure that if she wasn′t a woman she would have the world already on her power.”</p><p>At that John looked at her unsure.</p><p>“Are you trying to pair me with your sister?”</p><p>“Well,” she answered blushing slightly. “She likes you, that much I can assure you. And she is single, and you are too if what Alexander says is true. It wouldn′t be a bad union, Mr. Laurens.”</p><p>If the woman possessed any discretion it was gone the moment, she felt herself discovered, and was then mumbling without control, trying to highlight the pros of an impossible situation. He wasn′t interested in women, much less in marrying one, and he didn′t have anything to give to a union of those characteristics. He didn′t have money, his father had long banished him from his home and from his will, nor love, nor honor. And in the middle of a war, when he wasn’t even sure that he would survive the next battle… No. He couldn′t do something like that to a woman. Much less Angelica.</p><p>“Mrs. Hamilton, you′re very kind and I′m sure your sister would make any man happy, but,” he said before she could interrupt him, “I feared that there′s no chance for us.”</p><p>“I must ask why.”</p><p>“We are at war, madam. I wouldn’t risk tying such an exceptional woman to someone like me. Soldiers′ ends aren′t always happy.”</p><p>“I know that,” she answered hotly. “We all know that, but that doesn′t mean that we have to renounce to hope.”</p><p>The last notes of the music died around them while they looked at each other. He could see what Alexander had seen in her. The passion, the strength. Eliza Schuyler wasn′t someone to play with.</p><p>“Even then, I would not risk it.”</p><p>She took his arm while they exited the dance floor, walking towards Alexander and Angelica. His friend sent a worried glance toward them while Angelica frowned. He tried to make the tension between them less evident, smiling at them, relaxing his shoulders. Once the bride was again at Alexander′s side he made a slight inclination with his head towards her.</p><p>“It has been an honor to dance with you, madam, but now, I must return to my friends. I feared they will be starting to get worried. If you′ll excuse me.”</p><p>“I′ll go with you,” said Angelica.</p><p>He nodded, offering his arm to her. She took it hurriedly, immediately starting to guide him towards one of the dance floor′s corners. Somewhere discreet to talk. When they were finally as isolated as they could be she started talking about Alexander, about how he had inquired in her feeling about him, and how she suspected that they were trying to establish between them a relationship much more sentimental than the friendship they had bloomed that night.</p><p>“It′s not just suspicion,” John told her bitterly. “Eliza has told me as much. He was very focused on how convenient it would be for both of us.”</p><p>“What has happened between both of you? You seemed both so tense when you came back.”</p><p>“I offended her accidentally,” he sighed. </p><p>After a few moments in silence Angelica looked him directly in the eyes, a new determination shone in them.</p><p>“You must admit that it would be a very convenient union.”</p><p>“You cannot be serious.”</p><p>She felt silent again. She seemed to be searching for an adequate way to say what she wanted. </p><p>“We are both in love with the same person,” she said almost whispering. Looking carefully around her. “You don′t like women and any marriage I would be able to establish will be by convenience, not by love. I don′t have any interest in a man who won′t care about me. If we married each other, we would be free! Me from my responsibility towards my family and you from the suspicion of your father. I only see advantages, Mr. Laurens.”</p><p>“I don′t have anything to offer to you. I am ruined. And I can′t assure you that my father will change his mind even if we married each other.”</p><p>“We could try.”</p><p>“Ms. Schuy-“</p><p>“Angelica."</p><p>“Angelica,” he repeated, almost begging. “I won′t ever be able to give you a family, I could die any day on this war. It is madness.”</p><p>Her resolution didn′t waver, if it was possible, it became harder. Her eyes were almost shining with it.</p><p>“Think about it.” She took one of his hands in hers. “I know we will win this war and I know you will survive. Just think about it.”</p><p>She left him without saying anything more, and when he opened his hand, John found a piece of paper with an address written in black ink. He folded the paper again, tucking it in the cuff of his shirt. What was supposed to be a night of celebration had become one of the most bizarre experiences of his life.</p><p>Lafayette and Hercules appeared not two seconds later. Both of them had confused expressions, a tint of worry was visible in his eyes.</p><p>“What′s happening John?” asked Lafayette. </p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“John,” tried Hercules.</p><p>“I can′t tell you,” he answered honestly. </p><p>He looked at them begging for understanding. The secrets that he was asked to reveal weren′t only his and so, he could not tell them.</p><p>“Okay,” said Lafayette finally. “But we are here if you need us.”</p><p>“I know, he said smiling. </p><p>If there was one constant in his life was Lafayette and Hercules, his best friends, always willing to help him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angelica′s words hunted him for days after the wedding. </p>
<p>His mind told him that would he accept the offer it would only be in selfishness and that tying Angelica to a ruined soldier could only be detrimental to her future, but, his heart kept reminding him, wasn′t she being selfish as well? She had told him that she wanted to avoid an unwanted marriage, a loveless one. She had chosen him for convenience even in the uncertainty of his inheritance. So, couldn′t he be selfish too? Accept her proposal, try to appease the deep loneliness that hunted his heart with a lifelong companion? And maybe, if his father approved, maybe he would be taken back in his family, his position once again secured. Maybe he would be able to see his brothers and sisters again. But, could he do it at the expense of Angelica′s future?</p>
<p>He took his head between his hands. The battle between what he wanted to do and what he thought he had to had been raging for days. Lafayette and Hercules were trying to help but without knowing what the problem was they couldn’t do much.</p>
<p>In the end, after almost a month, he caved. </p>
<p>[ . . . ]</p>
<p>When John asked for Angelica′s hand he did it in secret. Two days prior he had written to her accepting her offer and she had quickly written back with a date and hour. </p>
<p>When the day arrived, it was her who opened the door and she who guided him through the house with warm hands and calming words. Her father, who was waiting in the library didn′t smile upon receiving him. Angelica did, before closing the door with a final thud.</p>
<p>One hour later, John emerged with an acceptance after what seemed like the worst time of his life.  Angelica hugged him exultant.</p>
<p>“Come on!” she exclaimed taking his hand. An overjoyed smile splitting her face. “Let’s go tell my mother!”</p>
<p>They found the woman in a small room, reading a book under the sun′s light. She took the news with a calm attitude smiling softly at her daughter′s enthusiasm. Then she turned to John, looking him head to toe before finally smiling with approval. </p>
<p>“Take good care of her, that′s all I ask.”</p>
<p>“Of course, madam,” he answered. </p>
<p>He smiled with all the warmth that he could muster squeezing the remaining doubts in his heart. There was no going back now.</p>
<p>[ . . . ]</p>
<p>Telling the others was not easy.</p>
<p>Peggy was the first one. She returned home while they were still celebrating and joined the party with an off smile, looking between them inquisitively. Maybe she suspected it wasn′t real, maybe Angelica had told her everything. Either way she congratulated them, toasting for their happiness. </p>
<p>Lafayette and Hercules were the next ones. Saying that they didn′t like the idea was an understatement. They told them all the things that could go wrong, listed all the reasons that John had had circling is his own head, and the doubts for a moment, came back in full force.</p>
<p>Angelica by his side kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand gently reminding him that he wasn′t alone, not anymore, never again. Amongst the chaos she was there, and John felt better because of it. He felt himself relax under his care. </p>
<p>Hercules was the first to desist, looking at them and their clasped hands, smiling in resignation. He put a hand on his shoulder, hugged Angelica and nodded. He seemed to understand even if he didn′t agree, and John thanked him for it. Lafayette sighed at his side.</p>
<p>“I hope this′ll make you happy,” he said after a moment. He still didn′t agree but after Hercules acceptance had seemed to realize that he wasn′t going to be able to change their minds. “I hope you won′t regret it.”</p>
<p>“We won′t,” answered Angelica for both of them.</p>
<p>Then came his father. John sent the letter and they waited, and waited, and waited for a message that would mean absolution or a final sentence. After two weeks the answer arrived. The man seemed satisfied. He asked for a date and a place. Angelica sighed relieved. John didn′t say anything.</p>
<p>It had been by silent agreement that they had left Alexander and Eliza for the end. The news were too important to told them by letter when they only lived an hour away, but the effort was too great for either of them to find enough strength. It was only when they had already told everyone, and the wedding was starting to take shape that they couldn′t delay it anymore.</p>
<p>They sent a letter to warn them about their arrival, making some vague excuse to justify their travelling together, and the day after that they departed.</p>
<p>“We can do this,” said Angelica.</p>
<p>She rested her head on his shoulder and John looked at their intertwined hands. Those kinds of gestures had become common between them. Little acts of support and affection that reminded them that they had each other, that they were never alone. John was starting to feel so much for that woman. </p>
<p>“We can do this,” he repeated with conviction.</p>
<p>[ . . . ]</p>
<p>The door of the house opened the moment the carriage stopped in front of it and Eliza came out running with an exultant smile .Jumping the moment she reached her sister, hugging her with so much enthusiasm that she nearly took them both to the ground. John laughed as they struggled to regain their balance and once he had made sure they weren′t going to hurt themselves, he turned to look at Alexander, that had come out at a more leisured pace.</p>
<p>“It′s good to see you both,” said the man once he reached them. John took his hand, shaking it with a smile. It was good to see his friend, even if it still hurt. “We were wondering when you would come to see the house.”</p>
<p>“We have come as soon as we could,” protested Angelica. </p>
<p>“Well, it was still too long. We missed you both.”</p>
<p>John smiled. His heart pounding in his chest. He had missed him too.</p>
<p>The pair invited them inside, and after a quick tour of the property, they all settled in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and some homecooked pastries. Doing small talk, catching up on each other’s life’s. </p>
<p>Even when they had made excuses, John could feel the curiosity in the couple. It was in the way they looked at them and in the questions. It was subtle, but it was there, and John could not bring himself to tell them.</p>
<p> “We have news,” announced Angelica finally. He took John′s hand under the table, tangling their fingers and squeezing them reassuringly. “We′re engaged!”</p>
<p>“Oh, Angie. Congratulations!” exclaimed Eliza.</p>
<p>She came around the table hugging them tightly, an exuberant smile on her face.</p>
<p>Alexander didn′t say anything and when John looked at him, it wasn′t happiness that he saw on his eyes. Angelica touched his arm distracting him and when he looked again his friend was smiling. Whatever he had seen there had disappeared.</p>
<p>“Congratulations,” he said smiling. “I must confess that I am really surprised. I didn′t know you′ve kept contact after the wedding.”</p>
<p>“Well, I have many charms,” joked Angelica. “He couldn′t help himself.”</p>
<p>He laughed, putting an arm around her waist in an affectionate manner. </p>
<p>“I suppose you could say that.”</p>
<p>She smacked him with an indignant exclamation, and he laughed, giving her a kiss in the cheek as an apology.</p>
<p>“You make a good couple,” said Eliza with a warm smile. “Don′t they?”</p>
<p>Alexander nodded, smiling brightly, and John asked himself if he hadn’t imagined the look on the man′s face after all.</p>
<p>[ . . . ]</p>
<p>When Angelica entered the church, he couldn′t help gasping in surprise. She was beautiful, with her white dress and her dark hair all tied up in a bun that left some curls fall gracefully along her neck and forehead. In her hands, she carried a bouquet of pastel pink flowers that combined perfectly with the ones that were scattered on his hair. She walked down the aisle on his father′s arm with that smile that promised that everything would be okay, and for the first time John believe it. </p>
<p>When she finally reached the altar, he helped her on the stairs, smiling like a fool.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful,” he said.</p>
<p>She smiled in return, blushing slightly, and John heard a few sights from the guests. After all was silent again the priest started talking and John focused on Angelica, who was looking at him with a glint in her eyes that seemed to talk about an unbounded happiness. </p>
<p>The ceremony passed like in a dream. Both of them smiling, almost laughing in pure mirth, and John wondered how he could ever had doubted. That woman, almost a stranger in the beginning, have slipped deep into his heart, becoming one of his best friends in the time the weddings preparations had last. </p>
<p>“You may kiss the bride,” said the man finally.</p>
<p>John took her new wife on his arms and lifting her on the air he turned around making her laugh and the dress swirl. He cut her protests with a kiss full of affection and he felt her sigh against his lips. It was the first time they had kissed. </p>
<p>Everyone cheered while they walked the aisle and rice fell on them when they breached the church′s doors. Another kiss was demanded and after it another and they complied, laughing and smiling, euphoria running through their veins. When they finally were able to mount on the carriage, it was only to fell against each other, still drunk on happiness. Angelica kissed him again and the horses neighed moving finally. </p>
<p>Marrying his best friend wasn′t as bad an idea as Lafayette and Hercules seemed to think. He at least, wasn′t regretting it.</p>
<p>[ . . . ]</p>
<p>“Congratulations,” said Eliza hugging her sister. “I′m so happy for you, Angie. And for you, John. You′re finally part of the family.”</p>
<p>He hugged her too, tightly, kissing her on the forehead when they broke apart. Even when she had married the man he loved, it was impossible for him to hate her. She was sweet and kind and another million things that made her perfect. Just as it had happened with Angelica, John had come to love her like a sister. </p>
<p>“Congratulations, my friend,” said Alexander. </p>
<p>He took his hand, smiling, but when John looked at his eyes that look was there again. Not happiness, something–</p>
<p>“Come on, John,” said Angelica taking his free hand. “You still haven′t introduced me to your father.”</p>
<p>The couple let them go with the promise of returning later and John decided that whatever was happening with his friend could wait. At least for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>